


Sanscest oneshots

by Suicidal_wolf_queen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Sanscest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicidal_wolf_queen/pseuds/Suicidal_wolf_queen
Summary: A bunch of mini stories of sans x sans.Request are open.I'll do almost any ship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sans x sans if you do not like this type of story then why did you open it?

:3 I have no idea what im doing. Enjoy!


	2. Afterdeath fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff to start you off.

Reaper had invited Geno over to his place to hang out. Paps was out so they had the house to themselves. He was currently on his phone waiting for Geno to arrive. And no sooner then reaper had thought that there was a knock at the door. He he got up and made he's way over to the door and opened it to see a grumpy Geno on the other side.   **hey Geno** _hello reaper can I come in? There's a thunder storm coming._ ~~~~ ~~~~ **of course~** ~~~~reaper lead Geno over to the couch and they both sat down. **would you like something to eat or drink?** _maybe something to eat?_ **k be back~** ~~~~reaper got up and made he's way into the kitchen. He made some popcorn and grabbed some chip's.

He made he's way back to the couch and sat down again and but the stuff on the coffee table.  **wanna watch a movie?** _sure what kind?_ **a horror movie.** reaper got up and made his way over to the TV and DVD player and put in a random horror movie he got out of nowhere.

He made he's way back over to the couch and sat next to Geno.

They movie started playing and he noticed Geno was tense. He didn't really think much of it.

(Timeskip to halfway though the movie)

The monster jump scared the victim and gene jump. Not because of jump-scare but because of the crash of thunder.  And this didn't go unnoticed by reaper.  He rapped his arms around genos smaller figure.  Geno glanced at him but buried his face into this chest. 

Reaper let out a chuckle as he moved Geno onto his lap and rapped both arms around him. 

Reaper ended up cuddling Geno all night though the thunderstorm as comfort.  And reaper was very happy to cuddle Geno sense he did like him and maybe one day they'll actually be in a relationship. 


End file.
